1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tool boxes, and in particular, to a tool box and storage compartment adapted to be affixed under the hood of vehicles to the internal surface of the fender wheel cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years owners of vehicles have been in the need for a convenient and safe place for storing hand tools in order to have them available when repairs to the vehicle are required. This especially is true on farms and ranches in particular, where the pickup truck is one of the most popular vehicles for moving about the large land areas thereof. Repairs to machinery that break down in the field are never close to a repair shop and frequently the use of hand tools will facilitate the repairs.
The prior art abounds with different types of tool boxes which are adapted to be used with pickup trucks as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,423 issued to S. L. Parker et al on Feb. 8, 1972. In order to keep the hand tools even more accessible, the farm machinery itself has been modified to provide the tool storage compartment, such as, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,771 issued to J. A. Hill et al on Oct. 16, 1962 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,957 issued to A. L. North on July 2, 1957.
The present invention seeks to overcome the problems associated with the prior art by providing a tool box and storage compartment which may be installed under the hood of vehicles and provides internal illumination and an electrical receptacle for use with external appliances.